Hana's True Loves
by roguespirit
Summary: Hana is a girl with a big appetite, who feels "really good" when firing big guns, arranges flowers, and gives the image of a Yamato Nadeshiko. Of course even a proper lady can have some... interesting desires. Part of the same series as Yukari's True Love. Rated M for EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES.


** Yet another GuP story that resulted from a forum discussion. This one was about what Hana's true love would be based on the same logic as my previous stories with Yukari (Yukari's True Love 1&2). We came to a number of conclusions based on what we'd seen in the show and a number of other observations. Of course it all ended up bouncing around in my head and here is the result.**

**Special thanks to the folks on the World of Tanks NA GuP Forum.**

* * *

Four tanks from Oarai's tank team were arrayed below the ridge, their guns pointed in the direction of the looming targets. Miho had set them up this way on purpose so that the team could practice shooting at things with the sun behind them.

Rabbit Team's M3 Lee sat to the right of Miho's Panzer IV, and to the left was Anteater Team who desperately needed the gunnery practice due to their lack of 'real world' experience. To the left of them was Duck Team in their Type 89. The Ducks were always up for practice even though Miho felt they didn't need it. They had a talented gunner, although Yukari previously joked that it had to do with the type's muzzle velocity being akin to that of a volley ball.

"It's really hard to see them" Azusa, commander of Rabbit Team whined over the radio. She had basically lampshaded the main issue that Miho was trying to highlight and train the team to deal with.

"Yes, it is hard to see." Miho agreed. "It's one of the reasons most matches take place wither in the middle of the day or in the dark like we did against Pravda. Try not to stare; we don't want your vision ruined after all. You have to be able to adjust. Fire when you think you're ready, six shots." Almost immediately Miho's Panzer IV reeled as the cannon fired. Hana had wasted no time taking her first shot.

"Um, Hana, a little warning next time please."

"Ara, I'm so sorry Miho. I thought I had your permission to fire."

Miho grimaced slightly. "Um.. well you did but… I didn't expect you to fire immediately." Although proper firing procedures put Hana at fault Miho had never taught Oarai's team such things so by that logic she was the one at fault. "Please just remember for next time."

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that. May I fire again?"

Miho sighed inwardly. "You may fire at will." To her right Yukari grinned excitedly.

"Ms. Isuzu, let's see how fast we can fire our weapon."

Hana looked at the eager girl with a smile. "Ah, I suppose we have yet to try that. Very well let us see how well we can do."

Miho herself had always been a member of the school that preferred to shoot a few shots very accurately verses slinging the maximum number of shells at your opponent. All that flying metal didn't matter if you didn't hit anything with it. Oarai in fact was a case in point, since they had been saved during the tournament by their opponent's often hasty gunnery. Nevertheless she let the two girls have at it.

The other three teams started firing as well. Miho would have to wait until they stopped firing before checking the targets. She watched Yukari work fast to shove new shells into the breach as fast as Hana could fire them and she was keeping up surprisingly well. They kept at it until Hana managed to fire five rounds in quick succession and then stopped.

"Ahhhh that was so stimulating" Hana sighed blissfully. "The more difficult the shot the more amazing I feel when I hit it. Firing guns is amazing."

"Hue, I totally agree" Yukari said happily.

Miho had begun to notice Hana's love of firing guns but recently it seemed like it was more than simple satisfaction; she really seemed to get a kick out of it. She couldn't explain why or how, it was just a feeling she had.

The guns of their fellow tanks went silent and Miho popped out of the commander's hatch to look around before giving her next order. "Alright, all crews please lower your guns and exit your vehicles. We're all going to look to see how well we did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With practice over and the tanks put to bed, Hana walked away from the garages feeling rather tingly, the strongest tingling was between her legs and she had to focus to maintain good posture as she walked home.

Her home at school was a typical dormitory building. Two stories tall and each dorm in the building contained a small kitchen, bathroom, and living room which doubled as a bedroom.

She unlocked her door and went inside, greeted by the aroma of flowers she had arranged the previous evening. She took in the delightful smell with a deep breath and then put her bag down in the living room before going to the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

She wasn't adept in the kitchen like Saori, but she knew enough to feed herself. She ripped open a large assortment of instant rice packages then poured them into a large bowl and heating them up in the microwave. She then carried her meal over to her table and then pulled out a magazine Yukari had recommended for her. It was called "Big Guns Monthly" and it was, as one could imagine, full or pictures and articles about big guns.

She opened the volume and almost drooled at the table of contents, this issue was predominantly about siege artillery. She didn't claim to know much about artillery or weapons in general but she did know that siege guns were among the biggest ever made, just the thought of it made her nether regions tingle with electricity.

She used her spoon to scoop out some rice and then took a bite. Her mother would probably have a fit if she found out she wasn't using chopsticks but she preferred to use a spoon when she needed one hand free.

She got to a page in the magazine that talked about siege weapons used during the Warsaw Uprising in 1944. Her eyes fell upon an image of the **_Karl-Gerät _**self-propelled siege mortar and her legs tightened involuntarily.

"Suh-sixty centimeter mortar?" Hana gulped and felt her hand, as if on its own accord slowly unzip her skirt and slip itself beneath the waist band to begin gently rubbing her womanhood through the thin, soft fabric of her panties. She couldn't help herself. The thought of firing such a massive weapon, to hit targets at such a distance made her feel warm all over, and her whole body tingled.

As she pleasured herself and gazed longingly at the images in the magazine she took in another mouthful of rice and actually moaned as a result. It seem that combining the act of her light menstruations, the images and thoughts of the massive guns in the magazine, and the delight of feeding created a whole new level of pleasure that excited her nerves and she felt her body heating up.

'More' she thought. She started eating faster, virtually shoveling the rice into her mouth, never taking her eyes off of the magazine. As her pace with the spoon quickened so did the rubbing of her nether regions, eliciting soft whimpers from her. Soon her hips started to rock back and forth, causing her skirt to slip down a little ways, just enough to expose the back of her white cotton panties.

Hana could now feel a warmth building in her pelvic region. It was strong, making her crotch feel like it was on fire almost. Hana started to slip her hand under her panties to try and satisfy the burning desire between her legs, and then her spoon came back empty. Almost in a panic she looked inside the large bowl of rice and found it already empty. She emitted a whine of disappointment. True, she didn't need the food to pleasure herself but it felt like the spirit of the moment was gone.

Sighing she put the magazine away and then brought the bowl and spoon to the sink to wash them. After years of helping Saori with the dishes after she'd gone through the effort of feeding her, she's become proficient at doing dishes.

Once her chore was done she grabbed her book bag and sat down at the table again to do her homework. Even now though, a slight tingling feeling lingered in her pelvic region and she had to fight the urge to tend to it. She summoned her powers of concentration, developed over years of arranging flowers and pushed those mortal urges out of her consciousness. Now focused, she started her homework, wanting to finish as much of it as possible before it was due at the end of the week.

Several hours later Hana's homework was done. She had showered, changed into her pajamas and set up her bed. She was pretty weary from all the day's events and she had to get up early tomorrow to make sure she got her daily practice arranging flowers. She slipped under her covers and settled down for a good night's rest.

A short time later, Hana opened her eyes and found herself lying down in a bright, sunny meadow. All around her flowers bloomed in a variety of vivid colours. They seemed to dance in the breeze and smile at her.

Hana tried to sit up but found her arms pinned to the ground. Turning her head she found that her wrists were tightly bound above her head by vines. "What is-"her voice cut off as she felt something wrap around her ankles that felt like a leathery tentacle. She peered down at her feet, having to raise her head to see past her breasts and saw another pair or vines had wrapped around her ankles with a tight grip and held her feet firmly to the ground in a manner that forced her legs apart.

Just as Hana was trying to figure out what was going on, a large flower grew out from the ground beside her. It kept growing until it was at least thirteen feet tall, with a very thick stem. Vines sprouted out from it and the stem itself opened like curtains, revealing a KwK 40 L/48 gun barrel, the same weapon Anglerfish team's Panzer IV H fired.

Hana gulped when she saw the familiar weapon and watched with rapt attention as the flower's own vines removed the cannon from the stem and carried it over to Hana's feet, maneuvering the breech end towards her pelvis. Hana reflexively tried to break free of her botanical bindings but was unable to even flex the vines, they were just too strong. The vines slowly brought the gun closer, aiming it right between her legs.

'This is impossible' she thought. 'It won't fit in me. Will it?' Despite her initial fears and trepidation, she was now intensely curious. The gun lacked the breech, being only the barrel of the weapon instead of the entire system, but that didn't make it seem any smaller to her. She felt her womanhood heat up and start to wetten in anticipation. She winced and hissed through her teeth as the cold metal of the gun touched her. Then the vines began to turn the barrel as it was pressed against her cunt, began to literally screw it into her.

Hana cried out in pain, but it actually felt kind of good in a strange way. She felt her body stretch to accommodate the huge foreign object being screwed into it. It didn't feel natural, nor did it look natural, but she didn't care, because once the pain subsided, it was replaced with otherworldly pleasure, sending fiery tingling sensations across her entire body; she felt like electricity was leaving the tips of her fingers and toes.

She moaned and grunted, tears streaming from her eyes until finally the vines finished screwing the gun barrel in and pulled away. Hana blinked her eyes clear and managed to calm down enough to assess her situation. There was a huge gun barrel shoved into her cunt, and she just noticed a crosshair had been placed on top of it. She naturally looked through it, right between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach and right on the first half of the barrel. Gazing through the crosshairs she saw something in the distance, something familiar.

"A static target?" It was just like the ones they had been shooting earlier. Was she supposed to shoot it with the gun now firmly secured to her pelvis? How was she to do it?" Mechanically it should be impossible, there was no breach to load any shells into, and even if there were, no way to load them if it was inside her.

Sighing she reverted to her tried and tested method of concentration, the same as she did with flowers, the same as when she fired the Panzer IVs gun any other time. She imagined pulling the trigger in the Panzer IV, aiming through the sights, taking the elevation and distance into account.

*BOOM*

The cannon fired and it recoiled into Hana's body, making her flex like Jello. The force should have torn her apart, yet she remained intact enough to feel pleasure beyond which she'd ever felt before. For a brief moment it felt like she'd been shot up to Nirvana before being pulled back by gravity. Her mind was numb and her whole body was experiencing pins and needles.

"Incredible" she slurred. She was so high from the experience that she could barely think or speak. She gazed through the crosshairs again and noted with satisfaction that she hit the target, but near the edge of it; unacceptable.

Suddenly the static target changed shape, and turned into a tank, a T-34. She licked her lips and concentrated, again imagining herself pulling the trigger of the Panzer IV and her body rocked with the firing as the cannon sneezed another shell from her pussy. The sensations were just as amazing as before, but now she could actually take the time to appreciate them instead of processing what had happened; the feeling was totally euphoric.

There was a thunderous explosion and Hana could only guess that she hit the tank's ammunition supply and set it off. Debris from the explosion started to rain down around her, some of it looking rather familiar.

"It's rice!" Hana opened her mouth and let as much of the raining rice fall in as she could catch, which wasn't much really. Even so she felt wonderful; hitting a target with such spectacular results was an incredibly erotic feeling to her.

Her bliss was suddenly interrupted by a tight feeling in her gut and a low growl being emitted from the same place. She was suddenly starving! Was that it? Was what she ate her ammunition?

The vines returned and Hana whimpered with some disappointment when they started to unscrew the gun from her womanhood. It still made a delightful sensation as they did so and it felt good to have her body return to its intended shape, but now what?

She flinched as she felt something move underneath her and the vines released their grip on her wrists and ankles. She felt herself being moved away, and she realized that it was the grass underneath her, passing her along. The feeling of so many tiny appendages on her body was pleasing in its own way.

The grass moved her until she entered a small grove of large trees, all of which had vines in their branches. They snaked down from their high perches and grabbed her wrists and ankles again, but this time they suspended her in the air in an upright posture. Then several other vines with massive buds the size of her head at the ends came towards her. The buds bloomed and revealed nozzles.

"What?" Hana didn't know what else to say. What was it going to do with that nozzle?

The flower extended its nozzle out and pushed it against her lips, forcing her to open her mouth and let it enter. Once inside the nozzle vibrated and then something burst out of it causing her to gag before swallowing reflexively.

"This is rice?"

It was and it was streaming out of the nozzle at high pressure, trying to fill her up. Hana was only too eager to restock her 'ammo supply'. She opened her throat and let the food simply poor into her, feeling it fall into her stomach and feeling it fill her. This feeling of being force fed was a whole different kind of erotic feeling. It had less to do with the physical sensation, although she always loved the feeling of a nicely packed gut, but had more to do with the notion, the method. She couldn't explain why but it turned her on to a surprising degree.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flower identical to the first move downwards and for a brief moment wondered what it was going to do until she felt something start to force itself into her pussy causing moan internally. She couldn't actually moan because her throat was open, but why wasn't she running out of oxygen to breathe then? Hana soon forgot about that detail however, when the nozzle in her cunt started to fill up her uterus with rice in the same way the other flower was filling her stomach.

Hana went cross-eyed for a moment as the sensation of her womb being filled reached her brain. The exhilaration of being filled from two ends and the erotic pleasure of her womanhood being penetrated turned Hana's body limp and her mind numbed to its base desires. In addition her gut was now distending quite rapidly as two lumps bulged out of her midsection; one being her stomach and one being her womb, each swelling her abdomen more with every passing second. The feeling of her body expanding was overwhelming.

'Yes, yes. Fill me, fill me more!'

As if responding to her wish Hana felt something ram itself up her anus and she knew instantly that it was another nozzle and almost as quickly it started filling her up.

By now Hana's mind was too drowned with otherworldly quantities of pleasure, and other signals to do anything but it's basic functions. The problem was compounded further when vines wrapped around her and started to tease and squeeze her ample breasts, rubbing her rock hard nipples. Her eyes rolled back in her head before she simultaneously orgasmed and passed out.

A short while later Hana regained consciousness to the familiar feeling of hundreds of tiny limbs touching her backside and gently moving her along the ground. She could also feel an unfamiliar weight pressing on her middle and it didn't take much for her to realize what it was.

Hana's belly was huge. It looked like she'd swallowed three beach balls as each part of her body that the flowers had filled bulged out to create a trio of mounds that half melded together like dough.

"I hope I get to shoot a lot. I don't want to have to carry this belly around." She sometimes feared of ending up like this though, what with her healthy appetite. Saori had often warned her that her eating would catch up with her.

Her hands were free so she tentatively reached over and ran her hands along her new bulges. Her gut was soft to the touch and felt like a balloon filled with rice when she pushed against it or when it shifted. She had to admit that it felt good and the thought that she was capable of ingesting so much in one sitting thrilled her; however just the way it looked with those three bulges was rather off putting, what's more a large gut such as this one would interfere with her flower arranging.

"I couldn't fit into the tank either" she realized with mild horror. Now she really hoped that she could literally blow all this extra weight away.

She was deposited back into the same spot as before, but this time the giant flower pulled out a 40mm Bofors AA gun, this weapon fully intact instead of just the barrel. The sight of it and what she knew about the weapon made her lick her lips in anticipation. "Oooo, rapid fire. Yes, yes please."

Hana felt her wrists and ankles being bound again and watched the gun disappear behind her belly and braced herself for the inevitable insertion. She screamed in delightful pain as the gun was shoved into her, squirming in her restraints until the weapon was firmly screwed in.

After a few moments of heavy breathing she looked back between her breasts and frowned. How could she aim the weapon when her belly was blocking the way? Then as if on cue, another bud appeared and suspended itself over her chest. It bloomed, revealing a video gun sight for her to use. Pleased she took aim at the sudden multitude of static targets and once again imagined pulling back the trigger.

The gun fired once and she moaned with the delightful recoil as the breach rammed against her insides. "Mmmmm oh yes. RAPID FIRE!" She held down the trigger this time and the auto cannon started firing continuously, wracking Hana's womanhood with rhythmic hammer blows.

This was a whole new kind of pleasure from the 75mm cannon which struck much harder but left so quickly. This, this was constant, rhythmic, it somehow felt more natural. It was something like how Saori's magazines described sex. Yes, yes that was it. She was having sex, the Bofors was fucking her!

"Yes, yes! Fuck me more!" Hana stopped caring about her aim and just tried to experiment with different angles, trying to find out which one gave her the most pleasure.

As the Bofors kept slinging shell after shell, her belly gradually deflated as her ammunition stores depleted. Just as her balloon bellies were deflated and her middle became nice and flat again, she finally climaxed and there was an audible hiss as her fluids spilled out of her vagina and onto the red hot barrel of the Bofors.

Hana lay still on the ground, exhausted from the day's efforts and her chin covered in drool. That had been the most amazing feeling. Even though the pleasure wasn't as intense as the 75mm or as great as when she had been filled by the flower hoses, this experience with the 40mm was the only one she'd been able to appreciate. Her mind had been in a state where she could realize just how much pleasure she was experiencing, stop and smell the roses as it were. She could savor and appreciate the moment.

The vines returned and unscrewed the 40mm barrel from her battered pussy. She looked down to watch it go and her eyes spotted something new; something she knew wasn't a gun. It looked like a long stick with something black and fuzzy at the end. It appeared wet as well. There was a loud hiss and burst of steam as it pressed up against her hot pussy, eliciting a gasp from Hana as it cooled her nether regions down.

"Ooooh that's nice" Hana purred softly. She watched the sponge pull away and then something else appeared something she recognize and didn't want inside her. It was a bore brush, a tool used to clean the bore of a gun or cannon. "No, no aahhhhrrrggghhh", the brass bristles of the brush entered her, her eye shutting from the pain, and not the good kind this time. "No, no noooooo!"

Hana felt herself fall and hit the floor snapping her to reality before she tentatively opened her eyes to it. She was in her dorm again. The meadow was gone, the vines, the flowers, and most of all the bore brush.

"Oh, it was all just a dream." She moved her legs to stand up and the silence of the room was broken by a loud squelch. Hana's cheeks turned red in a rare display of embarrassment as she became aware of the fact that her pajamas, panties and probably her bed sheets were soaked right through, victims of the veritable flood of sex juices that had erupted from her.

"I'm such an indecent girl" she chided herself. She fought the awkwardness that came from shifting her cunt soaked body so that she could get showered and changed. She looked at the clock and was happy to find that she had woken up five minutes early. She shut off her alarm and went to perform a modified version of her usual morning routine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori hummed happily to herself. She'd gotten a good night's rest and she was sure her beauty sleep was showing on her face this morning. She was on her way to meet Hana at her home so that they could walk to school together as they usually did.

As she approached the dorm she spotted Hana already leaving.

"Hana, I'm here!" she waved.

Hana smiled at her, looking prim and proper as ever.

"Nice to see you as always Saori" Hana greeted.

"Mmmm, you seem especially happy today Hana. Did something happen?"

Hana paused. "Well I suppose I had a… special dream last night."

"Oh? What kind of dream was it?"

"A very vivid dream" Hana replied breathlessly. "You know how there are some dreams that have a special meaning behind them? I think this might have been one of those."

"Really, so then, do you know what it means?" Saori asked excitedly!

"Hmmmm, well based on the research I did before coming out, I think I'm supposed to marry someone Sweedish."


End file.
